My Weird Dream
by TheUltimateSomething
Summary: Harry Potter has a weird adventure that includes gingerbread, fishing equipment, a Death Eater comic and a silky cat. Based on a crazy dream I had.


My Weird Dream

**Okay, so this is some random dream I had. I actually _was _Harry in it. Weird. When I woke up, I was like: "... okay ... WTF!" So, I decided to write it down. Well, here is the result.**

There I was. At home. But still, I wondered how I got there. There was the neighbor, waving at me. His big, black dog jumping around. I did like that dog. I liked his cat, too. It was white and silky.  
Anyway, there I was, standing at the porch. And I still had no idea how I got there. Ah, whatever. Oh, did I really forget to introduce myself? How rude. My name is Harry James Potter. But just call me Harry. Those who doesn't know or like me very well, calls me Potter. Take your pick. Now that you know who I am, I'm ready to tell you a crazy story.

I was standing at the porch, looking towards my neighbor. Then, my parents came out. No, not those who got killed by Voldie, but the parents I got after that. I was adopted away, you see. And those of you who thought for a minute that I went to some crazy Muggle aunt's house: did you hit your head? I've done that loads of times, so I know what weird kind of hallucinations we can get.  
Well, my parents came out and said that the guests will come soon. See, we're having a party. For no reason, really. Just a party. Then, the porch was full of people. Just like that. So, the party started. Naturally. People were talking and enjoying themselves, but I went in. And out on the other side of the house. Now I was in front.

There was the neighbor's cat. It stopped in front of me. It had green eyes. They looked exactly like mine. At this point, I was freaked out. The neighbor's cat had my eyes! The cat went inside the house. I followed. It went into my room. For some strange reason, it was bras and panties in there. Weird. I have no idea how they got there, I swear! Anyway, the cat looked at me, and then ... it changed. I was a little surprised that the neighbor's cat was actually an animagus. Well, it had happened before. So. The cat changed into ... my mother. Yes, this time you guessed right. The one that Voldie killed. Er ... there was one problem: she was naked. Maybe that's why she went into the room full of bras and panties.

In some strange way, I understood it all. How Voldie actually didn't kill my parents, how the dog was my father, everything. Er ... why the HECK should my dad be a stag? And why do you say that Sirius is a dog? I mean, I know that Sirius is the dog star, but that's only a name. It's enough with one coincidence amongst the Marauders. Well. I guess I shouldn't have asked for more action. Death Eaters arrived. And blew up my house. Stupid of them: me and my mother jumped out of the window. And the Death Eaters were inside. That's just stupid.  
The only thing that was left, was a comic book. I looked at it, and it swallowed me. Yes, you did read right.  
Well, I was in some strange dream where I was Little Red Riding Hood and Death Eaters tried to kill me. Then I fell through a window, and got to my own world again.  
I, being really smart, understood that this is what's left of the Death Eaters. So I ripped the comic apart and lay it in the compost pile with some leaves on top of it. I couldn't burn it, 'cause Ginny was behind me.

(**A/N: My dream suddenly jumped in time, so I had to follow it. Here's the second part.)**

Yey! Back to Hogwarts! I decided to let Malfoy pay this year, because it was our last, so I made the perfect plan. I used Petrificus Totalus on him so that he had to do what I asked of him! Am I a genius or am I just a genius?  
He did everything I asked of him, not that I thought he wouldn't, though. I was mostly trying to get Ginny to notice me, but don't tell anyone!  
Well, mostly I just made him sit there. And he sat there. Gotcha, Ferret-Face! Anyway, after some time it was a party at Hogwarts, too. My writer's aunt stopped by, delivering a pile of gingerbread. I wonder if the Weasleys like gingerbread. That would be funny.

Well, I was upset. Why, you ask? The most important gingerbread wasn't there! The gingerbread heart with a lot of hearts on top of it, getting smaller and smaller! That was my favourite!  
I found something I thought was the heart, though. But when I took a bite, I found out that it actually was a dinner plate! My mouth suddenly filled up with fishing equipment, so I ran to the bathroom and spat it out. Fishing equipment does NOT taste good!  
So. I found Ginny and cast a spell on her so that I always knew where she was. And I could control her, too! But I lost control, so she went into a room full of people, and I couldn't get her back. I couldn't go and fetch her, either, 'cause it stood on the door:

**ONLY FOR ORDINARY PEOPLE  
**  
I mean, I couldn't possibly enter a room I was banned from!  
She got out, luckily. And everyone was happy. Except for Malfoy, but who cares about him?  
I really can't tell you more. My writer's dream was jumping in time, so I had to, too. And there it ended. Maybe I'll make the end official.

**_THE END!_**

**That was my dream. I hope you liked it, it is my first published fanfic!**


End file.
